


Extracurriculars

by angel_gidget



Category: Amethyst: Princess of Gemworld, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, bring back the yj parent/teach conferences please and thanks, do not copy to another site, i'm just salty bc they are missing out on a much cooler tag, interlude written largely before canon arrived and it shows, moms being moms, ok i know why, why the heck does the Amy Winston tag say Amaya and not PRINCESS AMETHYST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget/pseuds/angel_gidget
Summary: Even superheroes gotta deal with that moment when a teen girl's mom sees another teen girl and her mom and decides they mustchat. In public. Becauseof course.
Relationships: Amy Winston & Cassie Sandsmark, Helena Sandsmark & Marion Winston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Extracurriculars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DayenuRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayenuRose/gifts).



> Done for the prompt "Amy & Cassie recognizing each other in civilian identities. Bonus points for mentioning Amethyst's pegacorn."
> 
> Further note: I did this before rebooted Amethyst #1 came out, so the true name of Amy's pegacorn (Ypsillos) and yet to be unveiled. Therefore, I named him Max. Anything else I didn't yet know about nuAmy, I just plucked for her original 80's self. Meaning, this Amy is actually a fusion.

The ice cream was supposed to be a reward for making an “A+” on her history test. Aaannnd… okay. Amy has to admit that her mom’s idea of a reward is pretty tasty. And yeah, she does still get pretty excited over a double-scoop of rocky road and pistachio, but this might also be a good opening to start requesting some “older kid” indulgences.

Because Rita is allowed to run around the mall on her own now. And since Amy is not only four months older, but also a superhero with magic powers at random intervals, it stands to reason that her mom should maybe treat her like the actual teenager she’s been for a couple years now and…

“Amy? Honey? I think that girl is staring at you. Do you know her?”

Amy turns around and it takes her a moment. There is definitely an older girl staring at her. Like, a girl definitely old enough that she could be at the mall if she wanted to, instead of… clearly eating ice cream with _her_ mom the way Amy is doing. But no sooner does the girl’s age register, then her bomber jacket registers. Then her face. It’s Wonder Girl.

Amy blinks. And stares back. Oooohhh boy.

Thing is, when Amy first met Wonder Girl, Amy was Amethyst. And something… something always happens to Amy when she’s Amethyst. It’s easier to be brave. It’s easier to be on-task. People think she’s older when she’s powered by a purple gemstone, and Amy was kind of busy making sure Max and Robin (yes, THE Robin) weren’t hurt from crashing into a flying truck (Not that Max isn’t always okay. His horsey head is harder than any rock Amy ever met.)

Point is, Amy was way too preoccupied to let out her inner fangirl. She’s pretty sure she didn’t do anything more embarrassing than maybe let slip that it was _her_ kingdom the motley bunch had landed in. But the fangirl is very much ringing inside Amy’s head now. And it’s kind of leaving her… at a loss.

But her mom does still need an answer. “Um, we kinda… didn’t meet at school?”

Amy winces as she watches her mother’s eyes go wide. Mom still struggles with the whole princess-of-another-dimensional-kingdom thing. But talking in code about it in public has been surprisingly easy. Amy has just never done a lot of outside-school stuff apart from a bit of basketball. So saying something didn’t happen _in school_ keeps things pretty clear.

“Oh. Oooh. Well, then we should definitely say hello.” Mom says. Amy would slap her forehead if she didn’t know her mom would immediately chastise her for it.

Wonder Girl’s mom looks perplexed as they approach, but she’s polite and open as Amy’s mom extends her hand.

“Hi. I’m Marion. Marion Winston? We haven’t met, but I thought we should seeing as the girls are in extracurriculars together. This is my daughter, Amy.”

Wonder Girl’s mom blinks behind her thick-rimmed glasses for a moment. “Extra—? Cassie’s been out of school for a while now—oooooohhhh. Yes. Yes! Hi. I’m Helena Sandsmark. I’m… really pleased to meet you. I’ve actually wanted to bring back the parent-teacher conferences, honestly. So much easier to keep in touch with everybody that way, even if it can get a bit dramatic.”

Wonder Girl is tugging on her hair and looking like she might be experiencing a bit of embarrassment, but not as much as Amy feels. Still, she seems able to speak, “We don’t have those anymore, mom. The new team is… less formal. No mentors just… hanging out. And doing… stuff.”

Wonder Girl’s—Cassie’s mom gives a reluctant nod before waving her hand. “You girls go have fun doing… other stuff. Safer stuff, please. Marion and I are going to exchange phone numbers. And maybe some gossip. Go.”

Before Amy fully realizes it, Wonder—Cassie—has an arm around her shoulders, and is guiding her out the door. “I wasn’t sure your mom was gonna actually let you walk out with me for a moment there.”

Amy tries to pretend her cheeks aren’t a burning red. “Yeah she… she’s a kid psychiatrist. But like, a little kid psychiatrist. She doesn’t always understand what I can handle now that I’m older. And that was before the superpowers.”

The older girl gives an understanding nod.

They are both just stuck standing there for a moment. Both unsure before Cassie shakes a backpack in her hand.

“I’ve got my Wonder Girl stuff and a disguise in here if you wanna ride somewhere. Might be kinda cliche, but… do you like the mall?”

Embarrassing mothers aside, Amy begins to feel like it’s an A+ kind of day after all.

_f.i.n_  
[*](https://angel-gidget.tumblr.com/post/182882738972/the-ice-cream-was-supposed-to-be-a-reward-for)


End file.
